Her Detective of a Devil
by NaruAi2018
Summary: He had never thought life would take such a turn ever...First he discovers that he has this sort of power that destroys everything and his body is more sturdy than others, and when he falls of a cliff, a redhead devil girl has revived him as one of her kind... Watch as our detective hero walks the path of devil and become one of the strongest entities in the world...
1. chapter 1

Hi everyone!!! It is NaruAi on your service... I'm such a big fan of detective conan and HS dxd fan but never found a crossover of them so i decided to write one myself... Hope you will enjoy it...This is a crossover between Detective Conan series and Highschool DxD series.

The main character will be Kudo Shinichi from Detective Conan series and the story will go as the protagonist encounters different situations in it.

Pairings:

Shinichi x Rias x Akeno x Grayfia

That'll be the main pairing in it if I don't change my mind.

Also not many characters will appear from Detective Conan series, so don't expect from me to suddenly bring anyone in it... unless the need arises.

It'll be totally different from your regular day stories...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Detective Conan or HS DxD; they belong to Aoyama and Ishibumi...**

 **Chapter One: Turn of Life Events!!!**

Shinichi's P.O.V.

Fool. That's what I was feeling like. A genius who read more than a thousand mystery books but still, a fool. Just watching my childhood friend, sister-figure Ran, falling from the edge of cliff and going to help her but couldn't save myself from falling... Yup definitely a fool. It's not like I regret saving her from falling. It's just that I was reckless, too reckless. But what could I do. What's done is done. I realized the very importance of life when I made contact with the ground. I had thought once that I would become a detective, earn fame, find someone who loves me and settle with her. But all of that had stopped that moment when I discovered this strange power within me. Power of Destruction. All of my life events were flowing in front of my eyes.

Just when I thought that all of this is going to end, I saw something. Or was it someone. But it was red, like crimson. The figure approached and bent towards me. Now when she was near, I could identify that she was a girl. She said,

" Such a poor fate for someone like you. Tell me boy, what do you want? Do you want to live? Or die like this? "

Whatever strength I had left, I lifted up my hand towards her.

"I want to live... Please save me..."

A small smile made it's way on her face and she said,

" Well then, live for my sake and enjoy your new life."

And then all the life within me, left and I died.

Rias's P.O.V.

'This boy is giving of a tremendous amount of raw power, but it gives a familiar feel'. I took out my set of evil-pieces and looked for the appropriate one to revive him. 'Maybe rook will be fine with him'. I took out the rook piece and started to chant,

"I, Rias Gregory, command you to be reincarnated as a devil under Gremory. From now on, you'll live as a devil for my sake."

The piece glowed and revolved around his body, but just when it was about to enter it's shape and aura changed to that of a mutation piece and it entered his body. I felt my connection to him, built.

I saw Enku, my brother's pawn running towards me. I told him everything and we decided to take him Underworld for now and explain to him what happened all here...

 **Normal P.O.V.**

'What happened?' the boy thought when he woke after what felt like a long night. 'Where am I?' he thought as his eyes adjusted for the view. Something felt strange. He was feeling much better than the last time he was awake. In fact, he was feeling even much better that he could play non-stop soccer for 24 hours if he try to. He tried to get up but felt something pushed against his left side of body. He moved to that direction and the sight he saw almost gave him a nose-bled. Almost.

There was a girl about 12 or 13 years old sleeping beside him, pressing her, rather bigger than average, bust to him. That was not the case only. The fact that, she was as naked as the day she born, was the problem here. 'I think I'm in heaven' he thought with a massive blush on his cheeks. She had long crimson hair, darker than a red strawberry, creamy-white skin, and a figure that was not meant for someone like her age ones. His gaze moved towards her bust that was rising and falling every breath she took. She wasn't awake yet if the soft snoring coming from her was any indication.

" I'm with such a beautiful girl in bed and she's naked, and I'm also in my only shirt and shorts... Did I lose my V-card? " he thought out loud having a kinda thinking face with red cheeks. " Unfortunately that's not the case here handsome. " the girl beside him, said with a small smirk, her eyes opened. He jumped up fell from bed, scared of being heard out loud. "N-n-no it's not what you think it is. I was just wondering a possibility, nothing else..." he stuttered. 'Get a hold of yourself Kudo' he thought. The girl giggled and got up from her laying position. " Don't worry, I was just joking. " She stretched and yawned, the action causing her breasts to jiggle a bit and the lone boy in the room to support a blush. " A-Anyway, cover yourself with some clothes." he tried his best not peek. She got up and made her way to her closet, picked some clothes and went for a shower. Before she entered, " You can wear that set of clothes there. After that, leave this room. A maid will escort you to the breakfast table. I'll be there after my shower." she said with a smile.

Shinichi after changing his clothes was sitting on the breakfast table with other persons that he didn't know. At the Head of the table was a man that could be described the father of the said girl. He was a man in his mid thirties with shoulder-length crimson hair, blue-green eyes, a mild stubble on his chin part. He wore what seemed to be clothes for royalty.

Next to him on his left was a woman that could only be described as a true epitome of mature beauty. She had a little longer than shoulder-length chocolatey brown hair, voilet eyes, an nose-bled figure with a bust even bigger than his mother. She looked to be in her early twenties. She also was looking like some royalty.

To her opposite was a man that could be described as the younger version of the man sitting on the head table. Excluding the stubble, he looked to be in his early twenties. Beside him was a woman who looked be the exact same age as the woman earlier described. Instead, she had raven-black hair that reached to the back of her waist and green-emerald eyes. Behind them was a maid that had a beauty rivaled to the brown-haired woman. She had silver hair, tied in two braids in front of her shoulders. She was wearing a French-maid outfit with a white headband on her head and a small lipstick on her lips. She had a stoic face too.

There was a girl around his age sitting in front of him. She has long raven hair tied in a ponytail with an orange headband. She had violet eyes that held some kinda mirth in them. Next to her was a petite girl that had a stoic emotionless face. She had white hair and yellow eyes with two cat-pins on each side of head.

He was sweating with the fact that everyone was staring at him, the younger redhead trying to measure him somewhat. That's when the girl from the bedroom fiasco arrived and sat beside him on the chair. The Head gave the signal and everyone started to eat. He was wary at first but a little grumble told him that he needed food. He ate and found the food quite tasty.

After breakfast, all of them gathered in some room and sat on the sofas. He was sitting beside the redhead girl.

" What's your name?" she asked.

" Kudo Shinichi "

" Kudo? Are you somehow related to Kudo Yusaku?" asked the redhead man with the stubble.

" Hai... he's my otou-san "

" Hmmm... I see... well Kudo-kun there is something we need to talk." the little redhead girl said with a serious tone.

Rias, the girl told her name, explained the whole situation to him of what happened till now. To say Shinichi was shocked, would be an understatement. He would have faint if not for his strong wits and will. But he was kinda relaxed too to hear that he was safe and Rias protected him.

" Well this here is my family. They are my parents Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory. The couple there is my Onii-sama Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife Sophie Asmodeus. He was a Gremory too but left his name when he hold the title of Lucifer as the Yondaime Maou established their government. The maid here is the head-maid of the House of Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge. She's my brother's queen in his peerage. " she introduced him to her family. He greeted all of them and vice versa.

Then she introduced her peerage, " She's my queen and my best friend, Himejima Akeno. The little girl is Toujo Koneko. She's a rook like you."

" Pleased to meet you~ "

" ...Welcome "

" Now tell me what kind of power do you have because I can sense a power similar to mine from you. If you don't have any then you might have some sacred gear." she said to him in some thought.

" I don't know about any sacred gear but I have a power that I've been kinda training with since I was... 8 probably." He said after a while of thinking.

If you have any then you can show us or demonstrate it's use." She told him.

He nodded,"Okay" and got up from his seat. He inhaled and closed his eyes. After a while he opened them bring forth his hand. Suddenly, a magic circle with strange ruins similar to that of a Gremory circle and from it shooter a beam of Power of Destruction towards a window, destroying it on impact or in other words, removing it's existence.

To say that everyone was surprised to see this is an understatement. Everyone was stunned. It was the exact similar to those of Gremory family signature power but more potent. Even it's color was different. Both the magic circle and the power of Destruction was an emanating dark purple that reminded them of the Bael Clan power.

Suddenly Venelana, after overcoming her shock, asked, " Young man, tell me did you know that you were a part-devil before?" He shook his head and she thought for a moment. After that he was told that there was someone from the Bael Clan in his family, maybe his Grand or Great Grandfather, that he didn't know.

After the whole fiasco, Rias, Shinichi and Sirzechs went to his house in the human world to explain his parents the whole situation. It was Shinichi's idea to tell them and he assured that they'll understand. His mother and father, Yukiko and Yusaku were shocked to hear it. His father then sighed and explained everything about his and his mother's heritage. To find that his mother once belonged to Shinto pantheon and one of their clans was shocking. After knowing everything his parents told Rias and Sirzechs that they'll train Shinichi in his powers so that he can protect himself and his new king from Now on. His mother also teased about how he and Rias would be a cute couple. After that Rias returned to the netherworld and promised to meet him the next day.

 **First Chapter finished here... Give your reviews everyone and I will try to improve it...**


	2. Chapter Two

NaruAi here!!!

 **Chapter Two: Arrival in Kuoh**

Shinichi started to learn how to use his devil powers from his father and Rias. As what a genius could be, he picked up the lessons very quickly and became adapt in the devils art and magic. He struggled a bit in start with his Power of Destruction but as time passed, he proved to be a prodigy at his powers. He not only had huge reserves but also had great control on using it. He could fire it in long range beams, could condense them in a sphere and could even apply them as weaponry. He learnt to apply it as a sword or a bow or a lance. The most quick and effective of them was how he used them as needles or senbons that were quick to fire and packed some strong pull. The latest art he learnt was how to apply his Power of Destruction as elemental affinities. He could use it as in lightning and fire but other elements were still a no. Once he tried to put it as water, he accidentally hurt his own hands. He also learnt and nearly mastered his mother's family magic arts.

His relationship with Rias and other peerage members had also developed much more. He and Rias had gotten very close as they could be mistaken as a couple sometimes. Akeno was also quite an interesting company, especially when teases him. Koneko was wary of him at first but as time passed, she opened her heart a little to him and became a little sister like-figure.

Rias had also gotten two more peerage members. One was a dhamphir vampire, Gasper Viladi. He was her first bishop. The other was a boy an year younger than him, Kiba Yuuto. He was a human, later became a knight of Rias' peerage.

Rias and Akeno had developed some kind of crush on him too. He had also similar feelings but wasn't sure of them. That's why he also got to know Rias' engagement with the third son of Phenex Family, Riser Phenex. Just mentioning his name could anger Rias. She hated no, she loathed that man. Shinichi also saw him at one of the parties in Underworld. That man was, what could be called, a disgrace of any family. That's why Shinichi was also training hard so that, he could free his King from the clutches of that pig.

It was in the last year of his middle school that he moved to America with his parents, for some reasons. He had promised Rias that he will return to her side after 3 years. Three years. Three long years.

 **~~~~Timeskip 3 years~~~~**

Kuoh Academy was an all-girls school private school that turned recently into co-ed. It's ratio of boys to girls was 15:85. Rias and her peerage study here with Rias and Akeno being in their final years while Kiba and Koneko were second and first years respectively. In the last month, Rias had gotten two more members. One being Hyoudou Issei, the infamous member of perverted trio and the weilder of boosted gear. He was killed by his first girlfriend on his date, her being a fallen angel. The other member was her second bishop Asia Argento, an exiled nun and the weilder of twilight healing. She was rescued by Issei and gang from fallen angels and revived.

A boy stepped in the premises of Kuoh Academy. The moment he entered, every pair of eyes, whether boys or girls, were drawn to him. He stood at a fine height of 5'10 inches. He had dark brown hair with slightly paled skin. A strikingly handsome face with sapphire blue eyes. He was dressed in the Kuoh Academy's standard uniform consisting of a black blazer with white accents, over a long sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings and a black ribbon instead of a tie. Every girl that was looking him, blushed as a smile grazed on his face. Somewhat of a small smirk. Boys were thinking that another pretty boy has come now. Some faces even recognized him as the famous highschool detective from USA who helped FBI in raiding a syndicate. He was none other than Kudo Shinichi.

" Ah! At last I arrived... I wonder where Rias and others are..."

He made his way to the staff office, got his schedule and went to look for his classroom.

Meanwhile, Rias was thinking about her brown-haired boy that she had developed a crush. She wondered where he is and when he will return. Also Riser was becoming a pain in ass so she wanted him to help her.

" Ara Ara, what are you thinking about Rias? Is it about our chocolatey boy?" Her queen, Akeno, said with a teasing tone.

Rias gave her a mild glare before looking at teacher who just entered in class. The teacher announced," Class! We'll be getting a transfer student today. Be nice with him. You can enter now boy."

Just as she said, a boy entered in the room and stood in front. Everyone's eyes widened and blushes formed on some girl's faces. Our two great Onee-samas were not better than anyone.

The boy wrote his name on the board and bowed a little,

" Good morning Everyone, I'm Kudo Shinichi from America. I just transferred here today. Pleased to meet you. " he said with a charming smile.

There were sequels, there were blushes, there were curses out of envy, but none was amazing than the happy faces of Two Great ladies. " You may sit down beside Miss Gremory to the window Kudo-san"

Shinichi made his way to his seat and sat there. When he turned around, he came to see the faces of somewhat teary smiling Rias and a happy Akeno.

"I'm back Rias."

"Welcome back Shinichi."

And... Done!!! Give your reviews plz...


	3. Chapter Three

Classes were as usual for him, though due the academy been one of the best, he found the study material intriguing to his last school.

After classes finished for the day, Shinichi got up, packed his bag when two figures approached him. They were none other than his childhood friends Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno. He smirked.

" Well, I was waiting when would you two show up. "

" Ara! Ara! You are quite hasty to meet such ladies as us ne, Shinichi Kun. I guess you missed your beloved Akeno- chan very much... "

" Well I'd be lying if I say I didn't y'know. It's been a long time since I saw you two and I'd have to say both of you have become beauties. "

" As cheeky as usual. But enough for now. Let's go to clubroom. I'll introduce you to other members too. "

They made their way to the old school building. On the way, every pair of eyes turned towards their direction. Girls were squealing as their Onee-samas were being courted by the new transferred pretty boy. Boys, on the other hand, were giving hateful glares of jealousy and envy to the boy for stealing the treasures of Kuoh.

" Damn it, he stole Rias-sama and Akeno-sama on the first day!!! "

" That bastard!! "

" Die you pretty Boys!! "

Shinichi just sweat-dropped at their antics, though the girls didn't even flinch at the passing comments. Soon they reached their destination. It was an old Victorian styled building of two floors.

Akeno opened the door and they entered the clubroom. He saw the familiar faces of his fellow knight and rook along with some new additions in the room.

One was a boy an year younger than him with messy brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore the same attire as him with a red undershirt. Other was a girl of the same age as the boy with sparkling blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore the same attire of girls as Koneko. She emitted an aura of pure innocence.

' Must be that nun Rias talked about ' he thought.

They turned their heads towards their direction.

" Good evening Buchou Akeno Senpai. Who's that guy with you? " asked Issei, a little jealous at the aspect of someone walking close to the ladies.

" That's our new club member Issei, he's my rook I told you guys about. His name's Shinichi "

She asked them to introduce themselves.

" I'm Hyoudo Issei, Rias Gremory's Pawn!! "

" I-I am Asia Argento, a bishop... pleased to meet " the girl stuttered a bit, probably because of meeting someone new.

" The feeling is same, Asia san, Hyoudo Kun " he smiled and gave a nod.

Rias went to her chair and sat on it. Shinichi sat between Koneko and Kiba and talked a bit with them and head patted Koneko which she appreciated very much.

" Now then, let's start our welcome party for our new members. "

Akeno brought along a wheelcart with a cake and other party feasts on it. Everyone cheered and ate joyfully. Shinichi took a bite and felt nostalgic.

" Hmmm... this taste seems familiar. You made this cake didn't you Hime-chan? " he said with a coy smile to Rias who was blushing a bit. She nodded to him. Everyone was enjoying but none noticed an orange bird with green eyes that was staring at them from a tree branch and flew away instantly.

~~~~ Unknown Location~~~~

A man in his early twenties was sitting on couch surrounded by 15 beauties. He gave somewhat of a devilish smirk,

" I'm coming for you my love, Rias. Soon you'll be mine. "

 **And... Cut!!! The third chapter's finished. The next will be the start of Riser arc. I may be uploading a crossover story between Naruto series and HS DxD but it'll be AU. Looking forward to your reviews. Ja ne!!**


End file.
